Myrtle La Llorona y las Siete Libretas de los Secretos
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Myrtle la Llorona tiene un oscuro secreto, bueno más bien siete, y, a pesar de que intenta encontrarles el escondite perfecto, no puede evitar que caigan en las manos erróneas. Como tampoco puede evitar que les den un uso... incorrecto.
1. Prólogo

**Myrtle La Llorona y las Siete Libretas de los Secretos**

* * *

**Disclaimmer: **Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicarle este fic a **Kaochi** y **Venetrix** porque son unas autoras EXCEPCIONALES Y PERFECTAS, además de que les encanta el absurdo tanto o más que a mí. En serio, pasaros por sus historias porque las recomiendo 100% tanto las parodias como las calificadas de "normales". Y como aún es Reyes, pues es un regalico para las dos.

**Advertencia: **No os quejéis del fic en general, ni de los comentarios a lo largo de él. Todo es para mejorar la parodia. I promise.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**13 de Abril 1943. Sábado. Cuarto de las chicas de sexto curso. Torre de Ravenclaw. 18:43**

Myrtle abrió el cajón de sus bragas de abuela y sacó, una a una, todas las libretas que había almacenado durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Le gustaba comprobar su estado y echar un vistazo de todo lo apuntado cada día.

Cuando terminó de comprobar que todo estaba en perfecto estado, volvió a abrir el cajón y apartando un montón de bragas-fajas color carne metió allí las libretas. Era un el mejor escondite del mundo, y más si tenemos en cuenta que nadie, ni bajo la maldición Imperius, tocaría esas bragas con ronchones –porque nuestra querida Myrtle además de acosadora, era una completa guarra. Vamos, que si no fuera por su madre, ella ni lavaba la ropa. Normal que la matara el basilisco debió de oler el pestazo que desprendía y la mató para hacer un bien común, si en el fondo, el basilisco era un buen reptil-.

También aprovechó el momento para cambiarse de bragas. Tras quitarse las que llevaba puestas y ponerse unas "limpias", cogió las primeras del suelo y las olió.

—Aún valen —dijo metiéndolas de nuevo en el cajón y cerrando este, sin apenas alterarse por la pedazo guarrada que acababa de hacer.

**13 de Junio 1943. Lunes. ****Baño de las chicas. Segunda planta. 20:01.**

Myrtle miró hacia abajo por décima vez. Bajo ella estaba… ella misma. No, no es que se hubiera vuelto loca, es que su cuerpo estaba bajo ella. ¡Se había convertido en fantasma! Y ni siquiera sabía cómo, bueno, sabe que ha muerto, pero ¿cómo?

Miró como Tom Ryddle salía corriendo del baño.

**13 de Junio 1943. Lunes. Pasillos. Segunda planta. 20:06.**

_¡Será hijo de puta! _—pensó Myrtle mientras le seguía flotando. —_No tiene suficiente con haberme rechazado, ¡a mí! Sino que, además, ¡tiene que matarme! ¿Pero qué le he hecho? Yo solo he desprendido mis encantos de mujer hacia él. Seguro que si le hubiera enseñado sus preciosas bragas ahora estaría arrodillado a sus pies y no huyendo de la escena del delito. Pero, a lo mejor, ha sido un crimen pasional. ¡Tiene que ser eso! Seguro que en cuanto vio que no volvía a hacerle caso pensó que estaba con otro y me asesinó porque si no estaba con él no estaría con nadie. ¡Pero que tontorrón, si yo soy suya! Bueno, entonces le esperaré, en algún momento tendrá que morir y seguro que se queda como fantasma para estar conmigo._

Myrtle empezó a bailar en el aire, porque ahora que era fantasma volaba, aunque claro, sus movimientos seguían siendo ortopédicos a más no poder.

Algunos diréis, como repipis, _"¡es el rigor mortis!"_ Pues no, listillos, que sois unos listillos, es que la pobre es un pato mareao' y punto.

Mientras Myrtle "bailaba", dejémoslo en que hacía unos movimientos extraños con el culo y la cadera, recordó, súbitamente, que tenía que proteger su tesooooro –introduzcan voz de Golum, y si no sabéis quién es, ya lo estáis buscando porque una descripción exhaustiva de él no os la puedo hacer… solo os diré que es un amor de bicho-.

Corrió como solo un fantasma puede hacerlo; atravesando todo lo que pillaba por delante.

**13 de Abril 1943. Sábado. Cuarto de las chicas de sexto curso. Torre de Ravenclaw. 20:17.**

Myrtle atravesó la pared de su habitación y fue a abrir el cajón cuando se acordó que atravesaba las cosas. Maldijo en arameo, porque una chica como ella era bilingüe, y pensó que necesitaría sacar sus cosas de allí enseguida. NADIE podía ver jamás esas libretas.

Cuando una luz se iluminó en su cabeza fue corriendo a buscar al único que podría ayudarla: Peeves.

Cinco minutos después, Peeves, del cual no os puedo hacer una descripción porque en las películas no salió y de los libros no me acuerdo –no me miréis así, ¿acaso vosotros os acordáis? Pues eso-.

Este, abrió su cajón de un chasquido y arrugó la nariz cuando el nauseabundo olor de las bragas de Myrtle ascendió e inundó la habitación.

—¿Pero cuánto haces que no lavas las bragas, cacho guarra?

—Están limpias —aseguró Myrtle. —Saca las libretas y escóndelas. Nadie, jamás, debe encontrarlas.

Peeves, colocándose una pinza de la ropa en la nariz se acercó al cajón y sacó las libretas.

**13 de Abril 1943. Sábado. Cualquier clase vacía de Hogwarts de la que no voy a decir la planta porque me da pereza inventármela. 23:43.**

Peeves hizo aparecer de nuevo las libretas de la fantasma guarrona ensucia bragas.

Había prometido que las escondería, pero no que nadie pudiera encontrarlas, al fin y al cabo, él no puede impedir que la gente encuentre cosas distribuidas por Hogwarts.


	2. El hombre que susurraba a las serpientes

**Myrtle La Llorona y las Siete Libretas de los Secretos**

* * *

**Disclaimmer: **Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**El hombre que susurraba a las serpientes**

* * *

**13 de Junio 1943. Lunes. ****Baño de las chicas. Segunda planta. 19:41.**

Tom S. Ryddle observó el cuerpo de su víctima en el suelo, totalmente inerte.

_Incluso muerta, me da escalofríos_ —pensó Tom, mientras se frotaba los brazos.

El basilisco, mientras Tom reflexionaba sobre sus cosas de psicópata, empezó a oler a Myrtle para comprobar el estado de su comida. Un fuerte olor que desprendía la ropa interior de la joven hizo que se arrastrara hacia una esquina del baño, traumatizado, mientras pedía clemencia, o unas pinzas para la nariz, para así poder dejar de oler aquél tufo nauseabundo.

Tom observó al basilisco escéptico, a la vez que elevaba una de sus inexistentes cejas que se perdió en su frente. A todo esto, ¿cómo sabe dónde empieza la calva y dónde acaba la frente? Ah, no, esperad, que aquí todavía era "humano" y estaba bueno, tonta de mí, olvidad este párrafo.

Tom elevó la ceja escéptico mientras se acercaba a Myrtle para ver que había provocado que su basilisco estuviera intentando comerse su cola para desaparecer. Incluso estaba echándole un poco de salsa barbacoa y había encendido un fuego para que la carne pasara mejor. Qué ganas de sufrir.

— _¿Se puede saber qué haces? _— habló en pársel Tom, dirigiéndose al basilisco, lo que provocó que este dejara de intentar colocarse el delantal que decía: "Me como a mí mismo por no morir braginado*"

—_Mira, psicópata reptilino, siempre que me des comida en buen estado te obedeceré, pero, por nada del mundo, me comeré eso que tiene un tufo a podrido que no puedo con él. Y todavía no es momento de que empiece a podrirse la carne, además de que ese olor viene de sus partes íntimas y parece que esconde tres quesos roquefort ahí dentro _—sentenció la serpiente mientras terminaba de encender el fuego.

—_No seas exagerado. Ni que oliera tan mal_ —Tom se acercó al cuerpo inerte y olisqueó, como los perros. Solo le faltaba meter la nariz en sus partes íntimas para parecerse a… pues no, ya lo ha hecho. Ya es un perro con todas las letras —_Yo no huelo nada._

—_Claro que no hueles nada. Cuando renazcas en un cementerio gracias al hueso de tu padre, sangre de tu enemigo y carne de tu vasallo, saldrás sin nariz ni polla. Inconscientemente tu cuerpo te está preparando para ello. Por eso no se te levanta ni con viagra. Sí, no me mires así, las tuberías tienen oídos y sé que intentaste hacerlo con Madame Pomfrey pero ni con viagra se te levantó. Mejor para ti, aunque luego no vayas divulgando que tú eres casto y puro por sangre pura, que estás más salido que el pico de una plancha. Pobre Nagini. _— contestó el basilisco sazonando su cola. ¿Qué cómo lo hace? Pues con la cola. ¿No tiene sentido? Da igual. Haced de cuentas que lo tiene.

— _¿Qué dices? ¿Renacer? ¿Y con sangre del enemigo? ¡Yo jamás tendré enemigos!_ —exclamó Tom con una mano bajo la túnica de Myrtle. Estaba comprobando si estaba muerta, no penséis mal, guarros.

—_Qué iluso. Tú enemigo será un bebé que se cagará encima de ti. Literalmente, cuando vayas a matarlo se cagará en ti, pero no es una expresión. Te soltará un truño que tendrás que tirar la túnica. Esa mierda y su olor será lo que lo salvarán. Dicen que es un hechizo de amor, sí, y qué más, eso es un eufemismo de la mierda que te va a caer encima._

— _Mi enemigo no puede ser un bebé, será un gran mago. _

—_Sí, hijo, sí, lo que tú digas —_cedió el basilisco, cansado. —_ ¿Qué haces?_

— _¿Eh? —_la mano de Tom ya estaba bajando hacia el jardín del Edén de Myrtle, que en este caso era un jardín de enredaderas y mofetas, más bien. —_Estoy cerciorándome de que no queden pruebas._

— _¿En las bragas?_

— _Hay que buscar en todos lad… ¿Qué es esto? —_Tom sacó una libreta de las bragas de Myrtle. Era de un color rosa chicle de pelo, suave… y oloroso.

— _Tiene toda la pinta de ser una libreta, querido _— dijo el reptil preparando la mesa.

— _Gracias por la obviedad, Marco Antonio. Vamos, deja de cocinarte a ti mismo que ya que no vas a comerte a esta muchacha, al menos ayúdame a prepararme para la función _—gruñó Tom mientras guardaba la libreta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

— _¿Nos vamos al teatro? Te he dicho mil veces que si me llevas a algún sitio me avises para lustrar mis escamas. ¿Cómo pretendes que salga con estas pintas? La gente no huirá de mí como debe ser, todo porque…_

— _¡Cállate! Me refería a la función que tendré que representar con el director para que no sospechen de mí._

—_Oooh, haberlo dicho antes, querido. Bien, veamos._

Tras un rato de peleas por intentar derramar agua en los ojos de Tom para que pareciera que estaba llorando, de ruegos ensayados y maquillaje para Marco Antonio, por fin el basilisco volvió a su hogar, exigiéndole a Tom que no volviera muy tarde por la noche.

A partir de aquí, lo demás es historia, así que avanzaré un poco.

**23 de Junio de 1943. Jueves. Habitación de Slytherin. Sexto curso. Mazmorras. 20:34.**

Tom, tras asegurarse de que todos sus compañeros estaban en la Sala Común haciendo a saber qué, se sentó en su cama, y con la luz de la vela, revisó el contenido de la libreta que días atrás había encontrado en las bragas de Myrtle. Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas, quizás se había adelantado en matarla, podría haberle dado una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, no podría estar desfogándose siempre con el pobre de Avery, aunque mejor así. Que se acostumbre a cumplir los deseos de su amo. Además, ¿tan difícil y sacrificado era? ¡Que solo le pedía que bajara a por una bandeja de galletas de chocolate una vez a la semana!

Negando con la cabeza, abrió la libreta y leyó:

"_Querida libreta número 1, eres la primera que escribo y espero que no la última. Tu misión aquí es _— ¿hace falta que indique que había una voz en off en la habitación perteneciente a Myrtle? No, ¿verdad? Bien— _guardar un gran conocimiento que pocos han tenido el valor de explorar. Puede parecer una tontería, pero a la hora de la verdad, este conocimiento servirá de mucho para aquél que lo posea._

_El conocimiento que depositaré aquí es sobre… culos. Sí, haré una lista de los culos más portentosos de Hogwarts, para ello me adentraré en peligrosas aventuras que estarán descritas en esta libreta. Solo hay que escribir el nombre de la persona de quién desees saber la nota de su culo y la historia sola se desarrollará. _

_Espero que este conocimiento esté a buen recaudo, pues, en malas manos, provocaría que una horda de jóvenes hormonadas se lancen encima del que tiene el culo más portentoso y provechoso._

Tom cerró el libro con una enorme interrogación encima de su cabeza. ¿Culos? ¿En serio? ¿En qué estaba pensando esta tía? Aunque por otro lado ¿qué nota le habría puesto a él? ¿Estarían todos los alumnos?

_Claro que están todos los alumnos, idiota. ¿Te crees que dejo las cosas a medias? ¡Por favor! ¡Poseo grandes conocimientos y tengo que ponerlos por escrito! ¡Así que pon un nombre de una puta vez y deja de dar por culo! Nunca mejor dicho._

Tom alzó una ceja escéptica, cogió una pluma con su tintero y pensó en qué nombre podría poner para ver la nota de su culo. No es que a él le importara como era el culo de alguien…

_Mentiroso._

Pero tenía curiosidad por cómo funcionaba la libreta. Todo era por conocimiento para futuras inversiones.

Se golpeó el labio con la pluma, mientras pensaba. Podría poner su nombre, pero le daba escalofríos pensar que Myrtle podría haberle visto el culo. De todas formas, ponía que estaban escritos todos los culos de Hogwarts. Pero, ¿todos, todos?

_Que sí, pesao', que yo, cuando recojo información, lo hago con estilo y completa._

También se preguntaba cómo era posible qué contestara a sus preguntas mentales.

_Soy superdotada, y en muchos aspectos jijiji_

Ignorando aquel comentario con dobles intenciones, se decidió por un nombre, podría quedar traumatizado, pero debía comprobar que estaban todos.

_Albus Dumbledore. _Escribió.

Esperó a que sucediera algo mágico, pero en la hoja empezaron a formarse palabras, sin nada de parafernalia. Encima del párrafo que acababa de escribirse apareció:

_Si te esperabas cohetes artificiales te has equivocado de libreta, ciérrala y devuélvela a mi cuerpo, ladrón. O mejor escóndela, no vaya a ser que la encuentren mis padres y se piensen que soy una degenerada o algo. Bueno, lee la historia que has elegido._

_**Albus Dumbledore: profesor de Transformaciones de Hogwarts.**_

_**Nota: 7,5**_

_**Historia: **__El día 3 de enero de 1942, Albus paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts a las 6:30 de la mañana. Casualmente, yo me encontraba por allí, y aprovechaba para observar… el día tan precioso que hacía. Bueno, vale, llovía, pero estaba cotilleando a las parejitas felices del colegio. Pronto romperían, uno elegiría el crema y la otra el azul para el baile y la ruptura sería inevitable._

_Bueno, que me voy por las ramas, el caso es que vi como Dumbledore empezó a dirigirse y, veloz como una gacela, le seguí. Puede que me tropezara un par de veces, vale, quién dice un par, dice que me caí cada tres pasos que daba. Pero llegué, eso es lo importante, para ver como el profesor se sacaba la chorra para mear. Sí, el Gran Albus Dumbledore meando, como un vulgar muggle, en un árbol. En ese momento pude observar dos cosas: su culo y su polla. En esta libreta solo constará la valoración de lo primero. Solo hay algo que decir, en el culo no tiene arrugas y los pelos no son blancos. Seguro que los de la barba se los tiñe o algo. _

_Esta es la historia y así te la he contado._

Tom levantó la mirada entre traumatizado y asombrado por la información que hay aquí, podría sobornar a la gente que tuviera un culo horroroso y amenazarlos con publicar la historia.

_¡Ey! No uses mi libreta como moneda de cambio, es algo personal. Aunque teniendo en cuenta quién lo tiene… En fin, que tú verás. Pero un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad._

**Día cualquiera de 1993. Cámara del basilisco.**

Harry Potter clavó el colmillo de la bestia en el diario de Tom Ryddle para acabar con aquel trozo de alma.

Lo que no supo, es que mientras lo destruía, la libreta adquirió un tono rosáceo, que se evaporó unos segundos después por el veneno.

En los baños de las chicas de la segunda planta, Myrtle sintió como su libreta era destruida y clamó al cielo por venganza.


	3. Vengando a Pelusa

**MYRTLE LA LLORONA Y LAS SIETE LIBRETAS DE LOS SECRETOS.**

* * *

**Disclaimmer: **Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**VENGANDO A PELUSA.**

Tengo que darle las gracias a los reviews de **Miss Lefroy** y **Segreta** que me han animado a volver a escribir sobre esta hilarante historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Día cualquiera de 1993. Cámara del basilisco.**

Cuando Myrtle sintió como su pequeña desaparecía bajo aquel colmillo repleto de veneno fue como si un trozo de su inexistente corazón se desgajara y desapareciera. No podía creer que _Pelusa,_ su pequeña libreta, haya muerto. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido de Ryddle el cual había decidido usar su libreta como cajón para su alma. ¿Qué se pensaba que era? ¿Un cajón de calzoncillos dónde podía dejar su mierda? No, no. Myrtle permitió que se la llevara porque, ingenuamente, pensó que lo hacía porque la amaba, pero haber utilizado a su preciada libreta como recipiente para su mugrosa y débil alma era una afrenta que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Por sus etéreos ovarios que ella vengaría a _Pelusa_. Nadie mancillaba su nombre y quedaba impune.

Nadie.

**23 de abril de 1994. Escondite de Voldemort. Hay un parque cercano.**

A Myrtle le costó mucho deshacerse de aquella estúpida ley que la dejaba vinculada a Hogwarts. De hecho, respirar el aire puro era una delicia después de estar rodeada de la inmundicia y los malos olores de aquel baño de chicas que estaba hecho una pocilga. Roto decían que estaba, y un pepino, lo que pasaba allí es que no había quién se atreviera a recoger las compresas, limpiar los váteres y dejar aquello como los chorros del oro. Y claro, aprovechemos que está un fantasma viviendo allí para echarle la culpa ¿por qué no? Será mejor que decir que nuestros sedosos culos no huelen a flores cómo deberían.

Bah, si le preguntaran a Myrtle ella destaparía que todas aquellas damas finas de Hogwarts no eran más que unas guarras y unas cochinas; bien decía sabiamente su madre que no es más limpio el que más limpia sino el que menos ensucia.

Myrtle negó con la cabeza y siguió flotando entre los árboles buscando su objetivo. Unos metros más allá vio la calva reluciente del dichoso Tom. Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo echado a perder que estaba; había pasado de ser un potente joven a un viejo verde con cabeza de bola de billar. Parecía imposible que aquel fuera el chico que una vez la enamoró tan perdidamente. Porque aquel ser escuchimizado y sin carnes no podía ser ese sex symbol que la volvió loca en sus años dorados. No, definitivamente no era Tom, era Voldemort —que menudo nombre más cutre tenía ya que no significaba nada y ni siquiera daba miedo al pronunciarlo. Si parecía una comida rusa rara— y era el destructor de su pequeña y preciada pertenencia. Iba a aprender que no podía destrozar los objetos ajenos, y mucho menos cuando se trataban de sus pertenencias.

Se acercó sigilosamente, como buen fantasma que había aprendido a ser gracias a su maestro de sigilo, y se colocó detrás de él. Apenas notó su presencia ensimismado como estaba limándose las uñas para que lucieran unas garras perfectas capaces de amedrentar a un niño, que era contra lo único que se atrevía a luchar: niños. Porque si se enfrentaba con un adulto tenía que estar rodeado de sus seguidores por si las cosas le salían mal. Además, Myrtle le había visto en acción algunas veces y reconocía que era un charlatán; no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera hablar y hablar sobre cómo iba a conseguir algo por lo que se supone que estaba luchando o sobre cómo iba a matar a alguien que tenía en su poder en vez de actuar. Era desesperante y algo tonto, porque anda que no habría ganado tiempo actuando y hablando después. Que siempre hay tiempo para las palabras y para los poetas, charlatanes allá donde vayan.

Olvidemos por un momento que los fantasmas no son corpóreos y, por tanto, no pueden tocar a alguien sin atravesarlo. Y si no queréis olvidarlo a mí me da igual, yo me voy a pasar ese detalle por las bragas con palominos de Myrtle y me da igual lo que opinéis sobre ello, al fin y al cabo la cosa esta la estoy escribiendo yo, no vosotros.

Bueno, pues eso, que con un solo dedo rozó su calva lo que le produjo un escalofrío, debido a esto oteó el horizonte con los ojos y miró hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que se elevaba para evitar que la viera. Cuando volvió a sus asuntos, es decir, a hacerse la manicura, Myrtle comenzó a golpear rítmicamente la bola de billar de Tom mientras tarareaba una canción. Este se giró velozmente para ver quién se estaba burlando de él pero la fantasma se escondió bajo tierra al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a enviar a todas las hormigas a que se subieran por todo su kimono, vestido, bata-manta, túnica, lo que sea que llevara el hombre este con nulo sentido para la moda. Mira que vestirse de ese negro guarrindongo más sucio que ná' porque no se atrevía con colores fuertes a no ser que fuera Voldemusa, su secreto más escondido, su doble vida; femme fatale de día y asesino asaltacunas de noche. Nadie sabía de su otra vida, solo Myrtle y ella podría desbaratarle toda la mentira, la parafernalia, sino fuera porque disfrutaba asistiendo a los conciertos que daba Voldemusa a las cucarachas en un edificio cercano. Era tan divertido ver a las cucarachas vitoreando y desmayándose cuando Voldemusa les lanzaba un beso… Esto… que me voy por las ramas cual camaleón, volvamos a la historia que nos atañe ahora, ya habrá otro momento para hablar de Voldemusa —es decir, la historia que está en proceso de creación sobre la doble vida de Voldy—.

Tom comenzó a chillar como una niña pequeña mientras rodaba por el suelo intentando apartarse las hormigas de su ropa. Estas, sin embargo, se acumularon en su calva donde le hicieron un tupé colocándose unas encima de otras. Voldemort paró un momento de chillar y miró su reflejo en un charco dándose cuenta de que volvía a tener pelo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordar la sensación de la suavidad del cabello contra su frente o su mano y como enamoraba a todas las chicas, como lo echaba de menos. Cómo echaba de menos a sus dos mejores amigos; su pelo y su nariz. Había perdido la belleza y el olfato ¿a cambio de qué? De un supuesto futuro glorioso que amenazaba ser destruido por un maldito niño. ¿Cuándo había sido rebajado a esta situación?

Mientras pensaba en ello vio en el charco como el espectro de Myrtle se cernía sobre él. Se giró rápidamente y alcanzó su varita la cual apuntó hacia ella; las hormigas se movieron hacia su rostro donde formaron un precioso bigote italiano que provocaba cosquillas. Myrtle se alzó como un ángel vengador y miró severamente a Tom dispuesta a echarle una buena bronca por destrozar su libreta, sin embargo, al ver el bigote de Tom solo pudo comenzar a reírse y, por culpa del esfuerzo, terminó tirándose un señor pedo delante de Voldemort. Este arrugó la inexistente nariz recordando el mal olor que desprendía el cuerpo de la joven al morir y comenzó a alejarse mientras las hormigas caían fulminadas por la peste. Queriendo salvarse echó a correr hacia su escondite pero su camino se vio interrumpido por la voz de Myrtle.

—No te acerques a ninguna de mis otras libretas porque, como mueran, esta peste será lo mejor que puedas oler por las orejas. La próxima vez vendré acompañada de mis braga-fajas de hace años. Avisado quedas.

Voldemort, temeroso de que cumpliera su promesa, echó a correr y se prometió no tocar ninguna de las otras libretas por miedo a que volviera con las bragas.

Myrtle sonrió y volvió de nuevo a su baño aunque, una vez allí, sintió como otra de sus libretas era abierta.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
